


Rosegarden Smut Drabbles

by minazukihatta



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Implied Child Death, Knotting, Pornstars, Spies & Secret Agents, They're at the age of consent, Well they be fucking y'all, so deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minazukihatta/pseuds/minazukihatta
Summary: Short ficlets exploring the many kinks and occasional alternative universes of Ruby Rose and Oscar Pine





	1. Spies/Assassins

 For as long as GRIMM existed, BEACON has always been there to oppose them and vice versa. They’re arch-nemeses, mortal enemies, feuding families. An agent on the other side is an immediate kill or capture on sight.

 

Not fuck. Definitely not fuck.

 

Ruby keeps a knife to Oscar’s neck while Oscar aim the barrel of a gun— _her_ gun—pressed to her head. They don’t relinquish their grips on their weapons, not even when Oscar sheathes himself in Ruby’s slick warmth and starts fucking her on the Parisian rooftop.

 

“ _Agent Rose_ ,” Poledina’s voice cuts through to the comms. _“Status report?”_

 

A thrust, harder than Oscar’s previous ones, hits her most sensitive spot inside her. Ruby’s sudden shift in attention to suppressing her moan is a deadly mistake. Oscar takes advantage of her spike in pleasure, disarming her and throwing the knife away. The blade clatters to the edge. Ruby’s arms whips out, forcing the gun from her head. She manages to knock it a few metres.

 

It doesn’t seem to matter to Oscar in the long run who fucks harder and faster, much to her pleasure, the heat rising within her, and frustration, as Poledina waits anxiously for her reply.

“Engag— _ah!_ ” Oscar pushes inside her with punishing brutality, making Ruby’s back scrape roughly against the rooftop. _Ow!_ Ruby punches Oscar, knocking his face to the side. Oscar retaliates by surging forwards, _biting_ Ruby’s neck and drawing blood.

 

“Engaging the enemy!” Ruby wraps her legs around his waist, meeting every thrust. _So good …_

 

Oscar reaches for something from his pocket. Ruby prepares for a grenade, a knife, something _threatening_ , when he holds a ring between his thumb and index. “Wanna be engaged to the enemy?”

 

Ruby turns off the comm to hiss at Oscar. “We are literally— _oh fuck, harder—_ trying to kill each other!”

 

“ _Oh,_ _gods,_ _you always feel so tight.”_ Oscar picks up the pace, forcing yelps from Ruby with each thrust. “Hey— _ah—_ don’t all married couple try to kill each other?”

 

“Fair— _anngh!—_ point. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuu— _AAHHHH_!” Ruby arches against Oscar, her nails dragging down his back as her release consumes her. Oscar comes as well, shouting her name. Ruby moans at the sensation of his hot seed spilling inside her, still grinding against him.

 

In the afterglow, under the light of the fireworks, Ruby pries the ring from Oscar’s fist and slips it on. The diamonds encrusted on the rose glimmer like a siren’s call. The cheesy dork even had the ring made with _rose_ gold. She’s all too aware of Oscar’s eyes on her. She turns away from the gaze when she takes the ring off and places it on the ground next to her.

 

“Ruby?” Oscar’s hand is oddly gentle when it tentatively touches the naked flesh of her shoulder. She takes a moment to curl into herself, pressing her knees to her forehead.

 

Ruby picks up the discarded gun and now is the one pressing the barrel against Oscar’s forehead. He doesn’t even _blink_. He merely stares at her, steadfast and firm, _daring_ her silently.

 

“Just this once,” Ruby says, moving away slowly. Of course, she doesn’t dare take her aim from Oscar, as she picks up her clothing with one hand. “For the baby.”

 

Ruby doesn’t stick around to see the shock on Oscar’s face.


	2. First Time

Ruby gasps as Oscar pushes inside her, pressing until his hips were slanted against hers. Ruby gasps around the thick length stretching her out. She arches against Oscar, the other boy trying to kiss the pain away and mumbling sweet words in her ear.

 

“ _Oscar,_ ” Ruby says. She writhes on his bed, hands clutching the pillow beneath her head. They were alone for miles inside Oscar’s old room at his aunt’s farm, the woman herself on vacation to Vacuo.

 

“Shit, shit, _shit!_ Didn’t think it’d feel this good …” Oscar moans.

 

Ruby is the first to move, lifting her hips up, not enough for Oscar to slip out of her, and slams back down. A pained yelp escapes her.

 

“ _Ah!_ Don’t push yourself, shortcake.” Oscar presses a sweet kiss on her temples. “Go slowly, okay?”

 

“Sorry, ‘m just impatient.” Ruby wraps her arms around Oscar’s neck as he starts to move inside her, his cock dragging inside her. When the pain _finally_ turns to pleasure, Ruby pushes her hips against Oscar’s.

 

They both lose their minds to ecstasy.


	3. Handjobs

Oscar gasps around Ruby’s grip on his cock. He moves his hips against the grasp, shifting up and down for more friction. Ruby’s cheeks are as red as her namesake, squirming on his fingers twisting inside her. His lips curve up in a smirk as his thumb rubs mercilessly around her clit, fingers stretching out as far as they could inside her.

 

Ruby lets out a stuttered yell, the sound cut short by her free hand clamping over her mouth.

 

“Keep it down, Ruby,” Oscar teases, thrusting his fingers _up_ in her, causing the girl to jolt. “We don’t want the others to hear, now do we?”

 

The fire of the nearby campfire flickers not too far away, a warm signal in the dark of the woods. Oscar leans back against the tree trunk, watching Ruby shift her position on his lap, spreading her legs further to accommodate him.

 

“ _Jerk_ ,” Ruby growls, quickening the pace on his cock.

 

Oscar buries his subsequent moan by biting into her neck.


	4. Teasing/Bullying

Ruby is very fun to tease. She’s so small and adorable and so helpless sometimes that Oscar can’t stop himself.

 

Oscar pounds hard enough into her for the headboard to _slam_ against the wall. Ruby’s moans are like a melody as they fill the room. And then he stops before she can reach her climax. His chest heaves from the exertion, his pants mingling with her sudden begging as he slips out of her.

 

“No, no, please, please, _please_ , don’t stop!”  Ruby squirms, struggling against her bonds. “What are you—What are you doing?”

 

“Coffee break,” Oscar quips, getting off the bed and slipping his pyjama pants on.

 

“Get back here! Put your dick back. In. Me. _Please_. I was so close!”

 

“Sorry, Ruby,” Oscar says airily, leaving the room. “The honeymoon will have to be put on hold for the next ten minutes.”

 

_“OSCAR!”_


	5. Domestic Things

It’s a lazy afternoon. Well, not so lazy when you consider Ruby bouncing on his cock. Oscar keeps a steady hold on her hips to keep her falling off the couch, moving in time with her.

 

“I love you,” Oscar says in between kisses on her neck.

 

“I love you too.” Ruby presses a hot kiss on his lips, stealing his breath away. Gods, she feels so _good_ , her slick warmth enveloping his cock. She grinds against him, rolling her hips. Oscar can’t the ragged sound of her name escaping her lips. “I wanna make a baby. I wanna have your baby.”

 

It’s the best thing he’s heard all day. He laughs before taking his hands off Ruby’s hips and cradles her face, kissing her until they’re both panting for breath. “Yeah, sure, let’s make a baby.”

 

They don’t conceive that afternoon. But they sure as hell try for the next month, however long it takes until Oscar holds a baby with Ruby’s eyes and his hair.


	6. Comfort

Oscar missed her so damn _much_. Hell, it even hurt sometimes. Sometimes he’d catch the faint sound of laughter only to turn around and not see her there. Some mornings, he even expected to be there on the other side only for the wound in his chest to open up again when she wasn’t.

 

Ruby wraps her legs around his waist as Oscar hurriedly swept everything off his desk, letting it clatter to the ground. He pushes Ruby against the flat surface, remembering well that she _loved_ pain. He roughly thrusts his erection against her, ripping every piece of clothing off of her until she’s laid out like a _feast_ for him.

 

Five years he went without the touch of her body. Five years without watching her stuff her face in strawberry shortcake on their anniversary. Five years since Spinel …

 

Oscar goes cold like he has so many times during the last few years and stops, sitting back on his chair. Tears start to sting at his eyes.

 

“Are you thinking about her?” Ruby asks, sitting up on the desk. “Our daughter.”

 

“Sorry, I— _Shit_ , I’m trying not to.”

 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Ruby coos, drawing Oscar close to her bare chest. “It’s okay. I miss her too. Everyday.”

 

“I’m so _sorry,”_ Oscar sobs out. “It’s my fault, it’s all my fault, I couldn’t do _anything_.”

 

“It’s not your fault. It was never was. You just thought it was.”

 

Oscar can’t bring himself to believe her.


	7. Little Red Riding

Ruby screams, the sound echoing in the forest around them. Her fist clenches in her bright red hood, laid out on the dewy grass. Tears sting at her eyes. She can already feel one saline drop stream down her face.

 

It _hurt_. And not in a good way.

 

Ruby cranes her head around to see Oscar lost in his pleasure, head tipped back in his ecstasy. His claws still tightly held her hips, keeping her ass pressed against his hips.

 

“Os?”

 

 _“Ruby …”_ Oscar moans. _“So good. Gonna fill you with my pup. Fuck you so hard—”_

“OSCAR!”

 

Oscar snaps out of his faze, blinking his way back to cognizance. His eyes widen when he sees Ruby’s ass smushed against his hips. When he tries to move, igniting pain throughout both him and Ruby, he finds he _can’t_. They’re locked together.

 

“Ruby,” Oscar says faintly. “Did you get tighter?”

 

“No,” she hisses. “ _You_ got _bigger_. I’m all for a big, fat cock fucking me—” Ruby moans when Oscar shallowly thrusts inside her “—oh fuck, keep doing that. _Ahhh!_ What was I—oh yeah, a little warning!”

 

“Sorry,” Oscar murmurs. Oh gods, she can feel his come inside her. So hot and milky, oozing down her slick entrance. Ruby pushes back on Oscar’s dick, trying to swallow even more of him inside her. “I knotted you.”

 

“Knotted?”

 

“ _Um_.” Somehow, Oscar turns even more red, despite the fact Ruby was on his cock like a bitch in heat. “Remember my werewolf biology? It’s a— _um_ —mating thing. To ensure babies.”

 

“Oh,” Ruby says dimly. “I’m gonna get pregnant?”

 

“Most likely. Unless you’re on contraception.”

 

“I’m not.” Silence. “Okay.”

 

_“Okay?”_

 

“Oscar, I want your _pup_.”

 

Oscar sucks a deep breath in. And grinding his hips inside her, a feral grin stretching his lips. The filth he starts to murmur in Ruby’s ears make her even wetter, spreading her legs further to accommodate his impossibly widened girth.

 

“How many more times can you knot me?” Ruby asks, feeling her release creeping on her.

 

“After this, give me an hour.” Oscar promptly bites down on her shoulder, teeth breaking into her skin. Ruby moans at the pain lacing her pleasures and settles in for the ride.

 

The next time Oscar knots her, she’s going to be ready for it.


	8. Red Room

Ruby whistles, impressed, as she paces around the room. Her hand grazes the different whips and paddles set up, feeling the textures of leather under her fingers. The basement was every dom’s wet dream—leather, whips, toys, restraints. It was enough to make Ruby flare up with interest.

 

Oscar watches her quietly, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, lips quirked in amusement.

 

“How did you get all this?” Ruby asks.

 

“I discovered my kink early.” Oscar starts striding over to the Ruby. “And then I just started collecting stuff, keeping it all in a box in my closet.” His hands work over her, peeling off her clothing. “And it got big enough and a closet wasn’t big enough to contain it all.” Ruby’s clothes fall to a heap at her feet. Oscar guides her hands up, reaching out to the bar overhead her. “When I bought the house, I figured it couldn’t hurt to adjust a room to suit my needs.”

“So you made a sex dungeon?”

 

Oscar finishes binding the padded restraints around Ruby’s wrists. “I made a sex dungeon.” He picks up the blindfold left lying nearby and ties it around Ruby’s eyes.

 

“You know when I picked up the cute boy always staring at me at the coffee shop, I didn’t think he’d be this kinky,” Ruby remarks.

 

“You complaining?”

 

“I’m _begging._ ”


	9. Pornstars

“Shooting’s over. You can stop fucking now.” Torchwick tries to refrain from slapping his hand over his forehead.

 

You know, he actually liked working with these kids. Dorothy was always so professional, showing up on time, putting his all in saying the lines despite how corny there were, happy to negotiate and on top with his medical checks. And Little Red? She made money, lots of it, with her youthful looks and perky ass, and was _very_ enthusiastic.

 

Torchwick just didn’t figure the damn kids would like each other this _much_.

 

Dorothy straight up fucks Little Red into the desk, pounding into her with the force of a small sedan. Little Red laps it all up, spreading her legs like a wanton whore and tipping her head for Dorothy to worship the line of her neck. Her cries alone were enough to make a virgin come in their pants.

 

“I— _ahh_ —watched your past work,” Little Red gasps, rubbing her clit. “For research.” Right, of course. “You did a great— _oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!_ —job on that video with NDGO!”

 

“Big fan,” Oscar confesses, nipping bruising kiss along Ruby’s neck. “I actually followed your career from your cam girl days. _Gods, you’re perfect._ I could do this all day.”

 

Roman checks his clock. 4:51 PM. “Well, you’re getting there. I’m being serious here. Stop. _Fucking_. I’m renting this place by the hour!”

 

The kids apparently can’t seem to hear anything over the sounds of their lust. Roman groans, tipping his head back in frustration. He’s sure if he spanked them, they’d get turned on by it.

 

“ _FASTER!”_ Little Red screams, snapping Roman from his thoughts. Dorothy has her bent in half, legs dangling off his shoulders. His cock pistons in her hard and fast enough for the both of them to be walking funny for the next few days.

 

Roman sighs, calling Neo back into the room. He might as well make money from this if the damn kids insist on going at it like rabbits in mating season.

 

Mating season … Now that gives Roman an idea.


End file.
